


The jacket

by My_Evak_Heart



Series: ELIOTT + LUCAS [38]
Category: SKAM (France)
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-03-09
Updated: 2019-03-09
Packaged: 2019-11-14 06:35:10
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 735
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18047408
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/My_Evak_Heart/pseuds/My_Evak_Heart
Summary: Lucas wears Eliott's brown jacket to school





	The jacket

Nothing makes a relationship more official than wearing one’s clothes to school. It’s like football players who give their spare jersey to their girlfriends to wear during games. Nothing says more ‘taken’ than that.

No matter how many times they’ve been seen holding hands or stealing kisses in the halls, the day Lucas showed up at school wearing Eliott’s signature brown jacket marked the day they were both officially off the market.

For Lucas, it was more of a comfort thing. He had a big biology test today and he was very stressed so Eliott decided to give him a piece of him to take with him because he couldn’t really hold Lucas’s hand in class. The jacket him feel a little more safe and calm. Eliott hadn’t been feeling too well for the past week and he didn’t want to leave him, but Eliott said that as long as he has his jacket, it was like they were together.

He was deep in his thought as he was trying to open his locker when Daphne’s voice made him jump. “Omg. Your  _jacket_.”

Lucas tugged on the sleeves of jacket. He looked like he was hiding in it since it was so big on him. “What about it?” he asked, absolutely clueless.

“It’s Eliott’s, is it?” she asked, a little bit overexcited.

“Is it? I didn’t notice,” Lucas responded with sarcasm.

“No, no. You don’t understand, Lucas,” Emma pressed. “It’s  _Eliott’s jacket_.”

Lucas shrugged. “I don’t get what the big deal is, I can share clothes with my boyfriend can’t I? I feel like everyone has been looking at me today,” he said confused.

Daphné shared a look with Emma before looking back at the confused brunet in front of them. “You don’t know what it means, do you?”

He pulled his eyebrows, not comprehending why they two girls were making such a big deal about a jacket.

“It’s a big deal Lucas, when someone gives you their jacket it’s like they’re saying that you’re  _theirs_. Makes the relationship even more official.” The blonde sighed in frustration. “It’s hard to explain.”

He and Eliott had been dating for three months, wasn’t it official enough? They even were  _Instagram official_  since Eliott had posted a cute picture of them on his account.

“Like when Daphné was parading around with Charles’s jersey like some trophy,” Emma joked.

Daphné narrowed her eyes at Emma. “Emma…can we _not_  bring that up again, it was a  _long_ time ago,” she warned. “When a guy gives their girlfriend/boyfriend one of his favorite possessions - in your case it’s this jacket -, this is like him silently saying you’re 'married’ to them. It warns other people to back off.”

Lucas’s eyes widened. That certainly was not something he was going to do any time soon. The thought of a future with Eliott sounded incredible but, there was so many logistics to figure out. It was far to early for that. He couldn’t let people walk around thinking that just yet. “Eliott and I aren’t going to get married Daphy!” He was now contemplating taking off the jacket, not wanting to give off the wrong impression but it smelled  _so_  good and Lucas didn’t  _want_  to take it off. 

Seeing the change on her friend’s face, Emma tried to quickly correct Daphné. “Maybe you should ask Eliott more about it Lucas. I mean, he was in a relationship for a long time. He must know a better way of explaining it to you. He had a reason for giving the jacket to you to begin with.”

“He gave it to me to calm my anxiety for my biology exam. It’s no big deal, he knew that it would make me feel a little more safe throughout the day, so I don’t need to ask him because there is not hidden message behind it,” he said, sounding determined to convince Daphné that what she was saying was wrong.

But daphne was still doubtful and a part of her knew that Lucas didn’t want to be truthful with himself just yet. “If you say so…” she said as a smirk rose on her lips.

She left with Emma, but to drive her point, she always away humming the melody to the traditional wedding song.

“Daphné!” Lucas groaned, shutting his locker. He could never get that girl to change her mind. She was simply too stubborn.


End file.
